yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Osmanlı Hanedanı
Osmanlı Hanedanı, Osmanlı İmparatorluğu’nu yaklaşık 600 yıl yöneten hanedandır. Osmanlılar, Osmanoğulları ve Âl-i Osman olarak da bilinir. Hanedan adını, Osmanlı Beyliği’nin kurucusu olan Osman Bey’den alır. Osmanlı Hanedanı’nın 1299 yılında başlayan yönetimi, 1922 yılında Ankara Hükümeti’nce saltanatın kaldırılmasıyla son bulmuştur. Osmanlı Hanedanı’ndan hükümdar olanlar yaygın olarak padişah olarak bilinir. Ancak kuruluş yıllarında hükümdarlık unvanı bey idi ve bunun yerine daha sonra han unvanı kullanıldı. Sultan unvanı da Osmanlı Hanedanı’nda yaygın kullanılan bir unvandı; ama bu unvan erkek hükümdarların yanı sıra kadınlar için de kullanılıyordu. Kuruluşu Osmanlı Hanedanı'nın kurucusu Osman Bey Anadolu Selçuklu Devletinin uç beylerinden biriydi. Bizans sınırına yakın bir bölgede Anadolu Selçuklu Devleti'ne hizmet ediyordu. Anadolu Selçuklu Devleti'nin yıkılmasından sonra iktidarını ilan etti ve sonradan Osmanlı Beyliği olarak adlandırılan devleti kurdu. Kendisi de bu devletin ve hanedanın ilk hükümdarı oldu. Osman Bey'den sonra devletin başına oğlu Orhan Bey geçti. Fatih Kanunnamesi Fatih Sultan Mehmed'in saltanatının son yıllarında oluşturulan "Kanunname-i Âli Osman", daha önceki padişahların yazılı kurallarını birayaya getirmekle birlikte, devlet yönetimini aşırı merkeziyetçi bir yapıya dönüştürmüş ve padişahı "mutlak hakim" kılmıştır. Fatih Kanunamesi olarak anılan bu düzenlemede, tahta çıkan şehzadenin, erkek kardeşlerini öldürtmesine yasallık kazandırmasıyla ünlüdür Ve her kimesneye evlâdımdan saltanat müyesser ola, karındaşların nizamı âlem için katletmek münâsibdir Hanedanın sonu Osmanlı Hanedanı'ndan son padişah olan Vahidettin, I. Dünya Savaşı'ndan yenik çıkmış Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun da son hükümdarıydı. Anadolu topraklarının bölünmesini öngören Sevr Antlaşması'na karşı Anadolu'da gelişen Kurtuluş Savaşı'nın başarıya ulaşmasının ardından, VI. Mehmed'in hükümdarlığına son verildi. Padişah çevresiyle birlikte yurtdışına çıkarıldı.Hanedan mensupları dünyanın çeşitli ülkelerinde yaşamaktadır.Şu an Hanedan Reisi Abdülmecit'in tahta çıkmayan oğlu Mehmet Burhanettin Efendi'nin torunu Şehzade Osman Bayezid Osmanoğlu Efendi'dir. Osmanlı sultanları ve halifeleri Moğol Hanı Hülagü, 1258'da halifeliğin merkezi Bağdat'ı fethetmiş, Abbasi soyundan gelenleri de öldürerek bu makama son vermişti. Fakat feth sırasında kaçan bazı Abbasi üyeleri,Memlüklülere sığınarak burda halifeliği tekrar ilan etti(13 yy.).Bu halifeliğin dini törenlerde protokolde durmaktan başka bir siyasi otoritesi yoktu.Bu şekilde yaklaşık üçyüz yıl devam eden bu durum I.Selim'in Mısır'ı fethetmesiyle sona erdi.Hilafetin koruyuculuğu Osmanoğullarına geçti.O dönemin halifesi III. Mütevekkil İstanbul'a getirilerek hayatını siyasi yetkisi olmadan burda geçirmiştir. 1 Kasım 1922'de Saltanatın Kaldırılması'ndan sonrada Ankara Hükümeti halife olarak,TBMM'nin seçtiği Halife Abdülmecid Efendi'den, sadece Müslümanların Halifesi unvanını kullanmasını, gösterişli hareketlerde bulunmamasını istemişti. Abdülmecid, halife seçildikten sonra kendisine verilen talimata aykırı olarak, "Halife-i Müslimin" unvanından başka sıfat ve unvanlar taşıyarak, Cumhuriyet hükümetinin talimatı dışına çıkmıştır.(daha doğru bir tabirle bu davranışları halifeliğin kaldırılması için bahane edilmiştir.Gazi Mustafa Kemal Paşa'nın yapacağı devrimlere engel olacak halifelik kurumuna karşı en sert tedbirleri alması gerektiğini bilmesi açıktır.)Bununla birlikte ve başka sebeplerden dolayı 3 Mart 1924 tarihli "Hilafetin ilgasına ve Hanedan-ı Osmaniye'nin Türkiye Cumhuriyeti memalik-i hariciyesine çıkarılmasına dair kanun"la hilafet kaldırılmıştır. Hanedan Reisleri (1924-...) Ayrıca bakınız * Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Tarihi Zaman Çizelgesi Dış bağlantılar * Ottomanfamily.com * Turkey, includes all the full ruler styles with various biographical data in the Royal Ark * Sultans, Contemporary Paintings by * Everything about Ottoman Empire Everything about the history, culture and civilization of Ottoman Empire * MSN encarta - the Ottoman Empire (see Sultanate) * WorldStatesmen- Turkey * Ottoman Empire - The Family * Osmanlı Sultanları * af:Huis van Osman ca:Dinastia Osman cs:Osmané de:Osman (Dynastie) el:Οθωμανική Δυναστεία en:Ottoman Dynasty es:Dinastía Osmanlí fr:Dynastie ottomane fy:Osmanen it:Dinastia ottomana ja:オスマン家 la:Ottomannidae lv:Osmaņu dinastija mk:Отоманска династија ms:Dinasti Uthmaniyyah nl:Ottomaanse dynastie nn:Det osmanske dynastiet no:Det osmanske dynastiet pl:Osmanowie pt:Dinastia Otomana ru:Османы (династия) sv:Osmanska dynastin th:ราชวงศ์ออตโตมัน uk:Османи zh:奧斯曼王朝 Kategori:Osmanlı Devleti